


76 kisses

by Magnus (Magnus_Rushesin)



Series: aja and hutch stupid dumb romance stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, hm. mercy, im exploding but yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Rushesin/pseuds/Magnus
Summary: I personally died 100 times writing these. i hope everyone knows that i do in fact want to kiss frankensteins monster and i wont apologize for it.oh hey also since this is confusing please ask questions when u have them. this doesnt make sense without the 600 hours ive put into thinking about these characters and their lives so. yeah.





	1. 1: good morning

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy is this a lot. basic things u probably need to know right now at the beginning:
> 
> Aja is frankenstein's monster! shes 8ft tall and awesome and sad and has two mouths which is sexy and she is very strong. shes also very sad on account of the murders and other such tragedy that occurs in mary shelley's good good book. 
> 
> Hutch is a little bastard! theyre a gnome and they love to have fun and are afraid of commitment. they mostly just do whatever the fuck they want. also theyre me.
> 
> they met when they were both around 19 or 20 or so. aja was just hiding in a barn and trying to not die and hutch was an angsty bastard who was attempting to run away from their not so awesome life and decided theyre friends now. eventually they fall In Love.

Aja woke with a start, stifling a cry as she shot up in bed, tears brimming in her eyes.  _ Nightmares,  _ she thought, taking a deep breath, her body trembling with the effort. How had she even managed to sleep in the first place?

The small figure stirring on the bed next to her gave her the answer. The little gnome wormed their way out of the nest of blankets they had constructed around themself, grumbling at the thought of being awake at such an hour. As they came to, they smiled sleepily at Aja, whos glowing yellow eyes were the only source of light in the dark motel bedroom. Hutch looked at her for a minute, taking in the scene, before moving over to sit in front of Aja with their legs crossed, tail swishing back and forth lazily. 

They gently took Aja’s large hand in their small ones, carefully loosening her fingers from where they were balled into a tight fist. They brought the hand slowly to their mouth, tenderly kissing it in the darkness.

“Nightmare again?” they asked softly, their voice still groggy from sleep. Aja nodded in the near-darkness and grunted slightly, unable to properly form the words she needed. “Do you want to go back to bed?” Aja shook her head. “Okay.” Hutch let go of her hand and stood on the bed, standing only an inch or so taller than Aja was sitting down. They traced their small, calloused hands across Aja’s face, rubbing past scars and scruffy black facial hair, brushing the black seam across her skin softly, small claws following the warped lines of her skin across the unnatural curve and bend on her cheek, tracing the line of her second mouth. As their hands floated past the lips, Aja leaned in and kissed their hand gently, the rough and scarred surface of their skin feeling blissfully soft on her cracked lips. Hutch smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Good morning,” Aja whispered, her voices hoarse and asynchronous as she brought her hand up to hold Hutch’s waist gently. 

“Good morning, love,” They said, hands pausing to pull her in for a soft and loving kiss on the lips.


	2. 2: forehead kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point they've known each other for a long time and aja got tired of running away from stuff all the damn time so for the moment they've settled in a tiny apartment in new york.

“You’re too tall,” Hutch said, glancing upwards.

“Tell me about it,” Aja said, laughing as she made her way through the front door of the cramped apartment with mild difficulty. 

“I can’t even reach your stupid face,” Hutch said, huffing and throwing themself on the couch dramatically. Aja rolled her eyes.

“Well, in that case, maybe the problem is that you’re too short.”

“I’m actually very tall for my kind, thank you very much,” Hutch said indignantly. Aja chuckled. She had never met them, but Aja had seen enough pictures of Hutch’s family to know that Hutch  _ was _ exceptionally tall, as gnomes go. “It’s one of my many talents.”

Aja hummed in agreement as she moved towards the tiny kitchen area, putting down the bags of groceries she’d been carrying and starting to put things away.

“Noooooooo,,,, come baaaaaack,” Hutch whined from the couch. Aja sighed dramatically and moved back, sitting on the couch next to where Hutch was still flung about like some distressed Victorian noble wondering if their husband would ever return from the war.

Almost as soon as she had sat down, Hutch had moved onto her lap and was making grabby hands at her face. She laughed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Hutch’s forehead, prompting Hutch to make a face like a housecat who’d finally managed to snag a sparrow. Smug, and adorable.


	3. 3: drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> admit your love to your best friend of 50 years and send them into an emotional crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones before the other two. they arent together yet! but theyve been travelling together for a longass time and are pretty close.

Hutch stumbled back into their hotel room past midnight. Aja had been sitting cross-legged on the floor, preparing the quarter-sized glass marbles she used to cast spells when the door creaked open to reveal an incredibly drunk gnome standing just a little over four feet tall, swaying uncertainly before leaning clumsily against the doorframe.

“Having fun?” Aja asked as they wobbled in, her accent peeking through in her tired voice. She went to them, putting her hand on their shoulder in an attempt to steady them. As she did, Hutch muttered something that Aja couldn’t hear. 

“What was that?” she asked.

“Caarrryyyyy meeeeeee,” they said, giggling and drunkenly attempting to climb onto her. She rolled her eyes and obliged, doing her best to carry Hutch to the bed with one arm. There wasn’t really any arguing with Drunk Hutch. There wasn’t much arguing with Sober Hutch, either, though. “This is fuuuuuuun,” they said, giggling. “You’re really strong.”

“So I’ve been told,” Aja replied, setting Hutch down on the bed gently. As soon as they were on the bed they stood up again, grabbing Aja’s face with their small, clawed hands and pulling her down to their eye level. They stared in her eyes with a new intensity, their eyes focused and clear. Before Aja could even really process what was happening, they had pulled Aja into a kiss.

Their lips tasted like whisky and cigarette smoke and sweat. The kiss was rough and messy, Aja tensed at first, caught off-guard, but after a moment she leaned into it, bringing her hand up to the back of Hutch’s head and running her large fingers through their platinum-rose hair.  The bright neon of motel signs and parking lot street lamps leaking in from the open doorway silhouetted their forms as they pulled closer together, slow and full of longing.

They pulled apart after a moment, and Aja’s head was spinning.

“I love you,” Hutch whispered, with their smug sloppy grin on their face. Aja shook her head, standing up and pulling away from their hands. 

“You’re drunk,” she said, turning away and walking outside, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the shabby brick wall of the motel, sliding to the ground with her head in her hands. She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and blinked away tears she hadn’t realized were there. She took a deep breath and ran the situation through her mind again.

Hutch was drunk. Hutch was very,  _ very  _ drunk. Hutch had kissed her. Had they? Probably. Aja had never been kissed, but that was probably, no, definitely a kiss. It was terrifying. It was overwhelming. And yet-- Oh no.

This was not good. Frankenstein’s monster was in  _ love. _


	4. 4: Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confess your love again, sober this time. hopefully this one wont prompt any crises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a few months after 3. first kiss time! always weird always messy. more so when one of you is 8ft tall and the other is 4'5 on account of being a gnome. even worse when one of you has two mouths.

“I... like you?” Hutch said, looking more uncomfortable than Aja had ever seen them. Any trace of confident smugness was gone from them, and for once they seemed as small as their body. They cleared their throat awkwardly. “I like you a lot.” 

Aja could feel her heart pounding fast, she could feel her cheeks growing warm as she tripped over her words, searching for the correct response. 

“I.  _ jah,  _ I-I mean, um. You too.” Yep. Nailed it. She continued to stutter, quickly becoming incomprehensible as her two mouths and two voices each tried to say something different. She could hear the accent she fought so hard to keep down trickle back into her words, God, she could’ve sworn she was  _ speaking German.  _ She didn’t even  _ know  _ German, not technically.

She stopped suddenly as she felt a hand on hers, a small calloused palm against the scarred, ugly mess that was the back of her hand. She looked down and stared, absolutely captivated by the sight of it. Gentle peach-toned skin against the unnatural sickly-green, fingernails with chipped yellow paint against dead and ugly black. After a moment she looked back at Hutch, who’s silver eyes looked up at her patiently. She couldn’t formulate the words, couldn’t force her tongues to move in the way she needed them to, so she simply nodded, kneeling down slowly to be closer to Hutch’s height.

She moved her arm and wrapped it around Hutch’s waist, pulling them close to her gently as they kissed. Aja did not know how to kiss, and had never really been kissed before (drunk Hutch did not count). It was less of a kiss at first, more of a smush really, Aja was tense and her lips were firm. But Hutch, who knew how to kiss  _ very well  _ and had been kissed many times before, quickly took the lead, placing one hand on Aja’s shoulder to steady themself, the flat of their chest pressed firmly against Aja’s torso. Their other hand flitted about, desperate to find purchase. It floated gently up her arm, muscular and firm, ran desperately through her shaggy black hair, up and over the seam around her neck to the scruffy hair on her jawline. Satisfied with its position, their hand pressed firmly against Aja’s jawline until their thumb was shoved up against the lips of her second mouth. Aja opened her eyes for a moment, moving her hand up to Hutch’s, guiding it somewhere more comfortable until it ended up wrapped around her neck.

“Sorry,” Hutch muttered, pulling apart briefly to apologize. As soon as the word was out, though, they pressed back together, desperate to taste more of each other.

“Don’t worry about it.”


	5. 5 - angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> less anger, more frustration. the point stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> context for this one is really important.   
> 1) victor frankenstein is in fact alive! hes thriving actually. i dont really know what hes doing but hes being a bitch somewhere  
> 1a)victor and aja dont completely hate each other. they arent exactly best buds but they have a tenuous working relationship. victor calls aja when he needs her to do something for him and she does it but also she'd punch him in the face if she could.  
> 1b)hes still alive bc of magics. really tho. the way i reasoned that was by using good ol' equivalent exchange to explain that he couldnt just create something with a mind and a soul without something to give up, so he unknowingly carved off a piece of his soul to put into his creation. so now if one of them dies, both of them die, and victor doesnt really age.
> 
> 2)because of complicated reasons that i could write an essay on, Hutch accidentally has a baby. they dont rlly know who the other parent is but uh well. they have a baby now. her name is casey and she is magic.

Aja stormed out, the door slamming behind her as she stepped into the alleyway. She was  _ furious.  _ Victor was back in New York, the first time she had seen him in nearly thirty years, and he needed something and he was being a prick about it the way he always was. That wasn’t the problem. 

They had been talking. Not entirely pleasant, but they’d been talking. It was small talk, it was conversational, it was tolerable.  _ What have you been up to? Oh nothing much, I took a small trip to London a few years ago. How’s your cat? Oh he’s doing well.  _ Stuff like that. And then she mentioned Hutch. She mentioned  _ living _ with Hutch. She mentioned Casey, how little she was. And he  _ laughed _ at her. He laughed at the notion of it, of the big, scary monster with a little house and a little wife and a little daughter. He laughed again, that anyone in their right mind would let somebody with her  _ history _ around a child. They must be crazy or incredibly stupid.

It wasn’t just what he’d said that made her mad. There was nothing he could say that hadn’t run through her mind thousands of times. It was the way he said it. He had an air of assuredness, arrogance found in the fact that he knew Aja wouldn’t dare to raise a finger against him. She had sworn that she wouldn’t, never again, and she was nothing if not true to her word. So she left, hand curled into a fist, barely managing to spit out the words  _ help your own goddamn self then  _ before her thoughts dissolved into a fiery explosion of anger. 

Now she was outside, her hand shaking and her breathing ragged. She looked back, towards the door and the brick wall of the building. Her fist tightened as she pulled back and threw a punch at the solid wall with every fiber in her being, letting out a bestial roar as she felt the sickening crack of the bones in her knuckle shattering and the loud crash of a new dent being formed in the wall.

She took a deep breath and assessed the damage as she calmed down. Her knuckles were split and scraped, and there was a dull throbbing in her hand. This wasn’t so bad. She’d be fine in a day or two.

When she felt calm, she flipped up the hood of her cloak and headed through the alleyway to the street.

It was almost dark when she got home, jamming her key into the apartment door. As soon as the shabby door creaked open, a small figure ran at full speed into her leg, causing her to stumble backwards.

“Hi Aja!” Casey squeaked, letting go of Aja’s leg and looking up at her. “Where did you go? Did you have fun? Why didn’t I get to come? Are you gonna go again? Can I come next time? Did--”

“Slow down, child,” Aja said gently as she kneeled down to be on Casey’s level. “I went to go see a friend of mine. And you didn’t come because it was boring, and because you had school, and because your dad said no.” Casey made a face at the last part, but didn’t say anything. Aja lifted her hand, gently pushing away streaks of messy hair that had fallen over her eyes, the wavy streaks of white striping across its soft rose gold.

“What happened to your hand?” Casey asked. “Did you get hurt?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Aja said.

“Liar,” Casey said, turning and running towards the bedroom on one side of the apartment. “DAAAAAAAAD, AJA GOT HURT.” Aja sighed, standing up and accepting her fate.

“What’d you do now,” Hutch said, emerging from the bedroom with Casey close behind. It was funny, Casey was only eight years old and she was already the same height as them, if not a little taller. 

“It’s nothing, just a scratch really,” Aja said, hiding her hand behind her back.

“Nuh-uh! Lookit her hand!” Casey said, pointing. Hutch glanced up at Aja, and then looked back at their daughter.

“Casey, why don’t you go play with your toys for a little bit, okay? Me and Aja need to have a talk.”

“Okay!” and with that she was off, running into her room and shutting the door unceremoniously.

Hutch went and got bandages and sewing supplies, and then sat down on the couch, and motioned for Aja to do the same. She obliged, and when she had sat, she placed her hand in Hutch’s, as they began to wrap her hand. Hutch sighed and looked up at her, worry and frustration in their grey eyes. 

“You can’t keep doing this,” Hutch said.

“I know. I’m sorry. He just--” she sighed, defeated. “He just gets to me,” she continued, softer this time.

“What did he say this time?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Clearly it did, you don’t go around breaking your hand over just anything,” they paused. “At least, not anymore.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said again, firmer this time.

“Okay.” They continued in silence, taking the thread and replacing the stitches around Aja’s joints where they had torn and loosened. When they were finished, they dropped her hand and stood up on the couch and pressed a kiss to Aja’s forehead, quick and firm.

“You have to stop doing this. It’s not just you anymore. Keep your temper under control,” they said, their voice tired and blunt, before they hopped off the couch and walked away. Aja sighed, and looked down at her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "magnus this doesnt make any sense" you cry in desperation.  
> "I know. and im not going to do anything about it" comes your only reply from the shapeless void floating in the corner.


	6. 6 - im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones called "keeping it pg-13"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones like. right after #4. so if ur like me and u already forgot what happened in #4 go back and read it.

One kiss had turned into a thousand kisses, and at some point she had carried Hutch over to the bed, and now they were laying there. Aja was completely overwhelmed, she was absolutely terrified, and she wanted nothing more than this. She could stay here, in this moment, kissing Hutch gently on the uncomfortable motel mattress, for the rest of time. 

The next time Hutch pulled away from her lips for a moment, they instead took to gently kissing her cheek, and then her jaw, and then her neck, until they were kissing the dip between her and and her shoulder and their hands were tugging at her shirt and--

“Stop!” the word came out hoarsely, her voices asynchronous and panicked. But as soon as it was said, Hutch immediately let go and moved to the side, climbing off of Aja’s chest and allowing her to sit up.

Her hands were shaking, and her breathing was ragged and shallow, tears brimming in her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Hutch asked gently, worry and fear in their face.

“I’m sorry, I, I can’t, I can’t,” her breathing grew quicker as she spoke, until the tears were pouring out and she couldn’t stop them and she didn’t even really know why she was crying she didn’t usually cry and she dissolved into a puddle of hoarse  _ I’m sorry _ ’s and  _ I can’t do this _ ’s. 

Hutch didn’t say anything, and for a moment Aja thought that they had left, until she felt the weight of the motel comforter on her back. She sniffed, trying to regain control of herself.

“You alright?” Hutch asked when she had calmed down a little bit. Unable to form words, Aja nodded. “Is it okay if I hug you?” Aja paused for a moment and nodded. Hutch moved to sit in her lap, wrapping their small limbs around her. Aja didn’t move, only relaxing slightly a minute into the hug. “You don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to, okay? We’ll move at  _ your  _ pace. If I ever go too far, if you need me to stop, it doesn’t matter what we’re doing, I’ll stop. Okay?” Aja nodded, then remembered that they weren’t looking at her face. 

“Okay,” she whispered. “I want… to sleep.” Hutch laughed softly.

“Okay,” they said. They moved to leave, to stand, but Aja held on to them tighter.

“Stay with me,” she said, her voice pleading and desperate.

“Okay.”

They laid down on the bed, Hutch quickly claiming their position as the little spoon, curling into Aja’s form. As they drifted off to sleep, Aja pressed a kiss to the back of Hutch’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consent is everything, kids


	7. 10: Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noble sacrifice abound! angry mobs, per the legal requirement that any and all frankenstein media must have at least one instance of the creature being chased off by angry townsfolk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 & 8 have been redacted because of..... reasons. 9 hasnt been written yet because the prompt is "wars end" and i dont know what the fuck to do with that.
> 
> you dont need context for this one except that sometimes when ur an unholy abomination people dont exactly want u hanging out around their small town in the scenic oregon woods

They ran through the trees, the sound of barking dogs and shouting townsfolk echoing behind them. The early morning fog drifted above the woodland floor, disguising their footsteps as they fled. Aja’s breathing was heavy and her heart was pounding in her ears as fear filled her heart. She had done this before. She had survived this before. She would be fine.

But what about Hutch? They’d never done this before. Sure, they’d skipped towns together before when Aja had been found out, but nothing like  _ this.  _ Aja didn’t even think people  _ did  _ angry mobs anymore. But here they were, running through the woods from men with guns who were worried about the great and terrible beast they’d seen roaming the land and terrorizing innocent people. Hutch was running beside her, matching her strides with two of their own, clawed bare feet hopping over roots and scraping through the underbrush as naturally as if they’d been doing it since the day they were born.

They were sturdy, that was for sure. But it was one thing to run, it was another to run while you’re being shot at. 

_ BANG!  _ A shot rang out, lodging itself in a tree, flinging splinters like shrapnel as they ran past. Hutch flinched as it fired, stumbling over a tree root.  _ BANG!  _ The shouting was getting closer now, Hutch tripped again and fell to all fours and kept running, gaining speed as they panicked. Aja doubled down to keep up with them, pushing through branches.  _ BANG!  _ Another shot.  _ BANG!  _ Aja pushed through the end of the treeline and saw Hutch skid to a stop as they both stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking a waterfall.

Hutch turned, looking at Aja, their grey eyes wide with fear as their chest rose and fell rapidly. The sounds of people grew closer still, they’d be here any minute.

“Aja, what do we do?” they said, sounding panicked and vulnerable. Aja faced the treeline and placed herself between it and Hutch, unsheathing the sword on her back. She heard Hutch fumbling for their weapon behind her. If this was going to be a fight, so be it. They would do whatever it takes to keep each other safe. 

_ BANG!  _ Another shot rang out again, this one hitting its mark as Aja screamed, a roar somewhere between a lion and a wolf coating the morning sky as her sword clattered to the ground. The bullet had torn through her shoulder, splitting the seam and tearing the thread as her black blood dripped out from the wound. 

A man stepped out from the trees, aimed, and fired again and again. Bang, bang, bang, scream, more people and barking dogs approached as Aja struggled to stay standing, stumbling backwards before catching herself. She looked at Hutch, tears brimming in their grey eyes, every feature of their face showing sheer terror. 

“Jump,” Aja said, her voices hoarse and discordant. Hutch nodded, and the two ran towards the edge of the cliff and leaped.

They were falling. They were falling off of a cliff, to land in the little pool at the bottom of the not-very-large waterfall. Aja was barely holding on to her consciousness, and time seemed to slow for a moment. She reached out for Hutch, grabbing them from where they were falling next to her and pulling them into her chest, curling herself around the gnomes small form. “Sorry,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Hutch’s forehead.  _Goodbye,_ she thought to herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and braced for impact. 


	8. 11: i almost lost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dying, and not-dying, is a tiring business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> immediately after the previous one

There wasn’t anything. No pain, no shock of the icy water, nothing. There was nothing. She couldn’t see, couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t hear anything. 

_ So,  _ she thought,  _ this is what it’s like to die. This is boring. _

She sat in the nothing for a while. She couldn’t tell how long had passed before she suddenly heard a voice, thickly accented and irritatingly familiar.

_ Fuck you,  _ the voice said.  _ Die later, I’m busy. _

She almost laughed. How fitting, that  _ he  _ of all people would be the one to foil her attempt at a noble sacrifice. For the first time in nearly two centuries, Aja was very grateful for the stubborn existence of Victor Frankenstein.

///

The water was cold, and Aja’s body broke their fall in what would’ve been a very painful landing onto the surface of the lake. Hutch was full of panic, and hadn’t even been able to process anything during the fall, so they took a moment to assess their situation as they struggled to pull Aja to the surface and out of the small lake. 

Okay. They’re at the bottom of a cliff. People were chasing them. They shot Aja. A lot of times. Were they still after them? Who knows. Aja is bleeding. She’s bleeding a lot. More than she should be. She isn’t breathing, and Hutch can’t hear her heartbeat. But, thats happened before. She’s very good at holding her breath, and her heart beats slowly anyways, right? She’s probably fine, right? Right.

Okay. Good. She’s still bleeding. That’s not ideal. Bandages. Yeah. Bandages.

Hutch reached for the satchel slung over Aja’s shoulder and pulled out bandages, a needle, and thread. It was all soaked. It would probably be fine. They began to stitch up the places where Aja’s skin had torn. The seam across her right shoulder was fucked seven ways to sunday, and the three that crossed her torso had been caught up in it too. She’d be fine though, probably. She’s tough. She still wasn’t breathing. But she’d be fine. She’d be fine. She  _ has  _ to be fine. 

“Please wake up,” Hutch said as they sewed, pulling the torn seam over her shoulder closed tightly. “Please.”

///

She came to consciousness all at once, shooting up from where she had been lying, rolling over to her knees and coughing up a combination of water and black blood onto the ground next to her. She vaguely heard something, someone speaking to her, but she couldn’t tell what they’d said. The noise of her heart beating and her ragged breaths drowned out everything else, the only thought she could form was  _ alive. Alive. I am alive.  _ The overwhelming sensation of pain, the feeling of her lungs and heart suddenly starting from their rest, the too-bright light and incomprehensible collection of noise was familiar to her, she had felt it all once before upon her “birth”. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing, feeling, on  _ living.  _

When her breathing was steady and uninterrupted by coughing, she opened her eyes again. She was on the ground, a little ways away from the shore of the small lake, hiding right beneath the treeline. It was midday, she must have been out for hours. Her wounds had been stitched up and had already begun to heal. Looking around, she saw Hutch curled against a nearby trunk, sleeping. They seemed tired, even in their sleep their features were worried. 

Aja took a deep breath and moved to sit with them, adjusting them to be curled in her lap. Half-awake, Hutch moved themself to wrap their arms around her neck and rested their head of her shoulder. Aja held them close, closing her eyes and feeling the rise and fall of their chest against hers. Hutch’s warmth filled her with a feeling of security, and she felt herself falling into a comfortable sleep for the first time in a long time. She was tired. Of course she was. Dying, and living, was a tiring business. She pressed a kiss to Hutch’s forehead, and said a silent  _ thank you  _ to Victor for being such a stubborn piece of shit before allowing herself to drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stubbornness can override death if you try hard enough and your name happens to be victor frankenstein


End file.
